


日本語訳：Cinnamon Toast

by BasilLeaves



Series: Food Fantasies [3]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスとドリアンは、任務中に隠れ家で一夜を過ごすことになった。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Cinnamon Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinnamon Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118576) by [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree). 



伯爵は狭いシェルターの棚を漁りながら尋ねた。「足はどうだい、少佐？」

少佐は暖炉の横で体を伸ばしながら、ひどい捻挫のために仮の添え木を当てた左足を動かしていた。痛みに顔をしかめるといった余計なことにはエネルギーを使わなかった。「アスピリンがすぐに効いてくるさ。」そう言って用心深くもう一口水筒の水を飲んだとき、腹が鳴った。空腹にアスピリン。少佐は伯爵に声をかけた。「何か腹に入れるものをよこせ。薬が胃を荒らす前に。」

「きみは好き嫌いが多すぎるよ。」伯爵は優しく言った。「あれは食えん、これもだめ。胃薬をポンド単位で食べればどうだい？―私はきみを南の島での休暇に連れ出すべきだな。そう、六週間ぐらい。任務は無し。きちんとした食べ物と休息だけ。君に必要なのはそれだ。」

「六週間も食い物と休息だけかね。」少佐は静かに尋ねた。暖炉の薄明かりを受けて、目がきらりと光った。「他には何も?」

「そうだね、私とのことも、まあ少し。」伯爵は許可し、美しい形の唇に微笑を浮かべた。少佐は壁にもたれかかった。これは彼がくつろいでいるときのポーズだった。「もう俺に飽きたのかと思ったぜ。」

「そんな日は永遠に来ないよ。あれ、パンがある！」

「このシェルターに先客がいたのか？」

「新しいね、これ。かびもついてないし、いい匂いがする。」

「何か仕掛けは無いのか？」

「チクタク鳴ってるとか？冗談！」

「まじめに聞け。」

「仕掛けなんかないよ。」

「なにか怪しいものがついていないか調べろ。それは軍の標準食じゃない。」

「考えると愉快だよ、少佐。焼きたてのパンの塊を後に残してシェルターから回収されたNATOの諜報部員って、どんなやつなんだろう？」

「・・・中央アジア内戦のミッションのときに飢えた経験があって、食い物にこだわりがある、とかだな。」

「そうそう、きっと携帯品の優先順位を変更したんだ。これは悪くない品だよ。」

「俺にも残しとけ、くそっ。」

「もちろんそうするよ、愛しいきみ。うーん、パンとスパイスか。かわいらしい小瓶たちだ。」

 

少佐は座りなおして首を伸ばし、スパイスを棚から下ろした伯爵の方を見ようとした。「シナモンはあるか？」

「ここ、暗いんだよ。それに全部キリル文字だから、ちょっと待って欲しいな。ああ、もっといいものがある。砂糖入りのシナモンだ。」少佐の笑い声がした。伯爵が、世界中の安全な逃げ場所と引き換えにしてもいいと思ったぐらい、暖かい笑い声だった。

「清潔なナイフはあるか？パンを切ってここへ来い。シナモンの瓶を忘れるなよ。それから長いフォークがいる。」

伯爵はため息をついた。「きみって、ほんとにいつでも奇跡を要求するよね。」それからフォークの代わりになりそうなものを探し、情けないぐらい小さい火のともる暖炉のそばの、恋人のところへ戻った。

昨日交戦地帯であり明日もまたそうであろう地区で、雪は静かに降り積もっていた。シェルターの窓は塗料で厚く塗りつぶされていて、彼らが窓を割って入ったところだけが板で塞がれていた。積雪で当面の追っ手を心配する必要はなさそうだったが、どちらにしろシェルターの周囲に普段から人跡はなかった。

少佐の捻挫は、壊滅したロシアの前哨基地から持ち出した重すぎる両機能ラジオをのせいだった。ラジオはすでに何時間も前から黙り込んだままだったが、バッテリーを使い果たす前に目的を達成したはずだった。NATOの捜索部隊は、明日の朝彼らを回収にくるだろう。伯爵がロシアの司令官のポケットから盗み取った書類を回収するために。政府高官を取り巻く油田ビジネスとの関係を示唆する不快な何か。伯爵は最初の行よりあとは読まなかった。ロシア人たちは、司令官が書類を持っていると信じ込んでいることだろう。

だがもし彼らが、少佐がそれを持っていると知ったら―、伯爵は注意深くそのことを考えないようにした。今夜はシェルターで、パンとスパイスの他には二人しかいない。それだけでいい。

\-----

「本当かい？」「ああ。屋敷の料理人とよくこれを作ったんだ。寒い冬の朝に、寄宿舎から帰ってきているときにはな。このやりかたさ。うちの料理人はちゃちいトースターなんぞ使わなかった。」

炎の上でパンに塗ったものをカリカリに焦がすと、クラウスは間に合わせのフォークを器用にゆるめた。パンにも褐色の焦げ目がついた。砂糖は炎にとらえられて暗い金のカラメルとなり、立ち昇るシナモンの香りが二人にしみこんでいた硝煙のきな臭い匂いを和らげた。

伯爵は薄闇に座りこみ、うすぼんやりした白昼夢とはっきり存在する恋人の間でしばし揺蕩った。

顔を上げて何か言おうとした伯爵を、少佐の空いている方の手がぐいと引き寄せた。力強い腕だった。座ったまま片腕で、負傷した足をかばった状態でなお、エーベルバッハ少佐はやすやすと伯爵を組み敷くことが出来た。長身の頑丈な体は伯爵の引き締まった肉体の上に熱く覆いかぶさり、、伯爵にとってはそれはどんな高機能のコートよりもさらに完璧に心地よかった。少佐もまた、そうあることを楽しんでいるようだった。やがて少佐は穏やかに息を吐きながら伯爵を抱き寄せ、彼の肩の上に頭を預けた。ほどなく、少佐は体を起こした。伯爵はこのままで…と呟いた。

「さあ、おまえの番だ。」少佐はくぐもった声で言い、トーストを火から引き上げた。「え…？」伯爵は眠りに落ちそうになりながら聞き返した。「これで遊ぶぞ。上に乗れ。食わせてやるから目を閉じろ。」

なんてことだ。伯爵はいっぺんに目を覚ました。この瞬間がすでに完璧じゃないとしたら、まだ何が必要なんだ？マーチングバンド？旗？天井から降る紙吹雪？なんてこと！少佐がこんな気になるなんて！私たちはもっとしょっちゅう交戦地帯で捕まるべきだぞ！伯爵はあまりの幸せに目を閉じた。

「口を空けろ。」

今や寒さと不安の代わりにくすくす笑いで震えながら、彼は言われたとおりにした。 少佐の指が伯爵のの下唇を撫で上げた。かすかなひと撫でが、ざらざらした甘い砂糖を唇に残した。それからトーストが一口分、砂糖側を下にして彼の口に押し込まれた。

(甘みと、シナモンの香りと、ナッツの香りのト－ストが、舌の上で炸裂する―――)

伯爵はそれを咀嚼さえしなかった。ただそれを口の中で溶かし、そして飲み込んだ。心地よい沈黙のなか、少佐が次の一口を伯爵に与えた。伯爵は目を閉じたまま、少佐の緑の目が自分の動きと反応とを余さず凝視しているのを感じていた。

伯爵はこの瞬間を大げさに演じ過剰反応したいという衝動を押さえ込んだ。いや、この瞬間は本物だ。そしてこれは誠実な尊厳に値する。

「クリスマスの味がするか？」少佐は訊ねた。

伯爵は目を開けなかった。「むしろ冬休みを思い出すね。クリスマスには、私の家族はいつも張りつめた雰囲気だったから。ガバナス(住み込みの女性家庭教師)が私を寝かしつけた後、こっそり階段を降りて、厨房で使用人と遊んだもんだよ。」

「俺も厨房が好きだったな。」と少佐はうなずき、自分もトーストを一口かじった。「おやじが家に連れてくる客人は、年寄りばかりだった。寄宿舎に入れられるまで、同じような歳の子供とまともに付き合ったことがなかったな。そういう友人が欲しかったな。話をして、遊んで・・・」 彼は口ごもった。伯爵は少佐の声にかすかな照れを感じた。

「さぞおもしろかっただろうね。」と、伯爵は急いで口に出した。「だってきみの屋敷には、子供にはたまらないような隅っこや隠れ場所がたくさんあるだろ。」

「その通りだ。」そして伯爵は居心地よい体勢で少佐とゆるく抱き合い、少佐が伯爵の口にトーストを押し込み、また自分でも食べながら語る、古い城とそこで育った孤独な子供の一人遊びの思い出話を聞いた。

「大広間に通ずる秘密の階段があって…」

「俺が裏庭の楡の木にぶらんこを吊るしたとき…」　

「ある日料理人がソーセージを取り出してちょっとよそ見をした隙に、でっかいネズミがソーセージを盗んで逃げたんだ。大騒ぎだったぞ！エーベルバッハ邸にネズミなんてみっともない。料理人は俺をけしかけてネズミを追いかけさせたさ。」

「ある年、遠い親戚が休暇をうちの屋敷ですごすことになった。俺は16だったかな？それとも17？あったことのない親戚だったが、寄宿舎から屋敷までの列車の中で、そいつはサッカーが好きか、数学ができるか、どんな遊び道具を持ってきたか、いろいろ考えてワクワクしていた。だが屋敷に着いたとき、料理人が『あちらのお坊ちゃまは百日咳をお召しになられまして』と言ったんだ。」

孤独だったと、深い、強い声が言った。伯爵は、のっぽのいたずら坊主だったであろう、幼少期から少年期にかけての少佐を想像してみた。よく手入れされた人間戦車になるはるか以前の、背の高い少年の彼。

「私が行けたらよかったのに。」と伯爵はつぶやいた。

「ん？何だ？」

「私がきみのところに行けたらよかったのに。」と伯爵は繰り返した。 「たとえば私たちの両親が知人同士とか何かでさ。それとか、仕事上で付き合いがあるとかでもいい。母が姉たちを連れて祖母のところへ入ったりすると、父と僕には二週間の休暇になるんだ。それで、父がドイツの友人の屋敷に僕を連れて行く。そこで父も私も友人に会えるんだ・・・」

少佐は鼻を鳴らした。「年の差があるだろ。おまえはそのころはまだまだちびの小僧だ。」

「心配しなくても、すごくチャーミングな小僧だったよ。 きみは私の神さまで、ヒーローになっただろうね。そこで僕たちは次々に面倒を引き起こしては、言い逃れるのに苦労するんだよ。きっと。」

少佐は伯爵を抱きしめる腕に力をこめた。「ああ、そのとおりだろうよ、かわいいやつ。」それからかれは黙り込み、思いついたように言った。「俺たちが同い年だったらどうだっただろう？同い年のお前が屋敷に遊びに来ていたら？」

「そうだね、」伯爵はゆっくりと話し始めた。「それでもやはりきみは私のヒーローだっただろうね。そして私は一目で恋に落ちるのさ。きっと、自分でもばかばかしいぐらい、きみの後を追いかけて、きみを不埒に挑発するんだ。」

「それで俺はまたおまえをぶん殴るってわけか。」

「ふふふ。それから私はシャツのボタンをはずすのさ。鏡の前でね。だってきみが私に触れることを確信しているから・・・」

「そうだな。、もしかするとある日、俺はお前に触れるかもしれん。お前を殴る代わりに。そう、誰も見ていないところで。」

優しい手が伯爵の巻き毛を梳いた。「そのころも髪を伸ばしていたのか？」

「今よりは短くしていたね。学校にいる間は、短くするように言われてたんだ。髪の短い私はエドワード朝の絵本に出てくる気まぐれな少年のようだったよ。」

「おまえはもうそのころから、自分のことが・・・わかっていたのか？」

「ああ、少佐。私は11歳のときにはもう知っていた。それは別にショックを受けるようなことでも、突然わかったことでもなかった。私は、そもそもそういう私だったんだ。」

「うらやましい話だな。」

伯爵は少佐に寄り添って目を開けたいという衝動を抑えた。 「きみはいつ知ったんだい？」

「17だな。」少佐は伯爵のほほに息を吹きかけながら言った。「俺は・・・で充分だったから―」「ん・・・それって、そうか。あれを覚えたんだね？」

少佐は静かで物悲しげな笑いで体を震わせた。 「そうだ。だが俺はとてもびくびくしていた。やみつきになるのが怖かったし、やりすぎて感じなくなるのも心配だった。, だがその年、俺はサッカーのチームメイトが気になって仕方がなくなった。」

「おや、きみの初めての人に妬くべきかな？」

「おまえが俺の一人目だ。あいつはそんなこと思いもよらなかっただろうよ。俺たちには何も無かった。俺はキャプテンで、その名誉だけが俺を慎重にした。俺はあいつをなるべく見ないようにすらしていたな。 」

「その彼はハンサムだったのかい？」

少佐は記憶を探った。「いや、だが素晴らしいプレーヤーだったな。あいつの笑顔を見るとぞくぞくして、もっともっと見たくなったんだ。俺たちの学校にはもったいないプレーヤーだった。それで、やつの両親はシーズンの途中でやつをスイスの学校に転校させることを決めたんだ。俺は密かにかにほっとした。もう気をとられずにすむ。」

「時々・・・」少佐は伯爵の頬骨に唇を寄せながらつぶやいた。この率直さが伯爵をむしろ傷つけないかどうかと疑いながら。だが自分は自分だ。ほかにどうありえる？「時々、おまえを何より大事だと感じることがある。NATOよりドイツより、たぶん俺自身よりも。」

伯爵は息を吐き、目を閉じたまま体をひねった。そして少佐の唇をかすかにかすめるだけの口付けをして言った。「きみは私にとってそのすべて、そしてそれ以上だよ・・・。」

暖く、暗い黄金色の沈黙が彼らを取り巻いた。やがて少佐が蒸し返した。「あのころおまえがいたら、本当によかっただろうな。」

「どんなふうに？」

「俺たちが法(*)を犯すには充分なぐらいよかったんじゃないかね。(*当時のドイツの同性愛禁止法や未成年の性行為禁止法を指す?)」　少佐はにやりと笑った。伯爵は少佐のそういう言い方も好きだった。少佐はトーストを刺したフォークを置き、伯爵の抱擁の中に滑り込んだ。マグナムをたやすく扱い、敵の背骨を一撃で折るそのエレガントな手が、ほとんど敬虔深いほどの優しさで伯爵のコートのファスナーを下ろし、中へ滑り込んだ。

ゆっくりと探られるのを感じて、伯爵は身を震わせた。「それできみは、なにを・・・するんだい？」彼は囁いた。「そのとき私がいて、きみが私に触れても大丈夫だと考えたとしたら・・・」

「俺はまず困惑する。だがそれから・・・いくらキスをしてもしてもし足りないと知るんだ。」少佐は言った。「俺に触れるお前の手、おまえが身じろぎする音、俺が触れておまえが身をよじる、その動き。どれもが・・・」

少佐はほぼ沈黙の恋人だったが、伯爵は自分のあえぎとうめき声が少佐を欲情させていることを知っていた。それは今まさに起こりつつあった。伯爵はすすり泣きがのどの奥を鳴らすのを恥じなかった。少佐は伯爵をさらに震わせ、唇を伯爵ののどに押し付けて、その震えを吸った。

「なぜ、だい。」伯爵はほとんど平静を保てないまま尋ねた。

「何がだ？」

「きみは、これが好きだ――私にこうするのが。私がきみにするよりも。」

「自分がコントロールを失うのは好きじゃないからだろうな。だが快楽の中のお前は美しい。そのたびに、どんなふうにすればいいのか教えてくれる。」

「若い日の私たちは、どういうふうに始まったと思う？私はほんとうに、君のためにそこにいたかったと思うよ。」伯爵は囁いた。

「なら、『ごっこ遊び』をしてみるか。」　すでに開いている伯爵のボトムを覆うコートを剥ぎ取り、少佐ははっきりと答えた。「俺たちがその年齢で、同じような年で、おまえは休暇中に俺を訪ねてきたんだ。」

熱く力強い指が、伯爵の下着の中を探った。荒い手のひらが、彼の硬くなり始めたものを軽く弄った。伯爵は息を止めた。「ああ、少佐。」

「俺たちはしょっちゅう喧嘩するだろうな。」少佐は請け負った。

「…そうだろうね。」

「おまえは俺に美術品のうんちくをたれるんだ。」

「ふふふ。」

『遊び』を中断しない程度に優しく、指が動き出した。少佐は続けた。「俺たちは悪たれ坊主だ。料理人は怒り狂って俺たちをつまみ出すさ。俺は庭を案内してやるよ。雪の積もった庭を。」

伯爵は言い返した。 「私は雪だるまの作り方を教えてあげるさ。」

少佐は鼻を鳴らした。「雪で堡塁を作るほうが面白いな。そこで俺たちの武器で遊べるだろ。最終的な決着をつけるための武器で・・・」

「私は喜んできみに勝ちを譲るよ。私は見た目よりかはすごいんだけどね。」

「嘘つきめ！」

「はは、技術の問題さ、ダーリン。私の投げ輪はすごいよ！」

「うん、それで、俺に勝たせてくれるんだな？ん？」

「そうさ、私を追いかけさせてやるんだ、もし捕まえられたら欲しいものは何でもあげると約束して。でもきみが僕を捕まえても、ズボンの中に雪玉を入れることぐらいしかできないのを知っているんだ。」

「おまえがなにか企んどるだと考えるだろうな、俺は。ズボンを言えば、そう、足を上げろ。」命じると同時に少佐は、伯爵の太腿に沿って緩んだ衣服をずらせた。「庭の中にちょっとした建物がある。屋敷のどの窓からも見えない位置だ。下の村からも見えない。英語で言うとfollyって呼ぶんじゃないのか？ローマの遺跡のような形の建物だ。ワイン用の葡萄に覆われている。」

「なんてロマンチックなんだろう。」

「その中で、俺ははおまえをむりやり床に押さえつけるのさ、このイングランドのしなやかなキツネめ――。」

 

それがとても素晴らしかったので、伯爵とうとうそうすることにした。優しい手を導いてもう一度体を浮かし、彼の背骨にそった優しいキスに応えるためにコートをさらりと脱ぎ捨てて、目を閉じたまま少佐の声だけを聞き、空想をほしいままにしている少佐と、それを分け合った。少佐の片手が伯爵の敏感な部分でで自由に何かを詮索していた。それは音楽家が、何か精巧で美しい楽器に出合って不思議な喜びを奏でているようだった。

「君は私を捕まえるよ。」伯爵は言った。「そして僕を雪の中に放り投げるさ。その遺跡のなかで。」

「それから俺がお前の上に覆いかぶさるように仕向けるんだろう？」少佐は囁いた。「さもなくば、俺がそうしなきゃならないような何か口実を俺に与えるんだ。」

「それから？二人の若者は雪の中でレスリングかい？」 

「もしかすると、俺はただ見ているだけかもしれない。金髪の天使が現実になって、俺の腕の中で怒り狂ってるのをな。そして俺は、」　少佐は息を継いだ。「・・・もうおまえにキスするしかないんだ、気が狂ったようにな。」

「それって全然『ごっこ遊び』じゃないよ。」伯爵は答えた。「今だって・・・」

力強い腕が彼を捉えて引きずり上げ、少佐の腿の上に座らせた。少佐の隆起したものが伯爵の尻を突き、衣服の布が伯爵の肌をこすりあげた。

「きみの足が・・・！」伯爵は息をのんだ。

「アスピリンが効いてるさ。」少佐は低く答え、両手を伯爵の尻へめりこませた。

「私にさせてくれ。」伯爵は腰を浮かせ、敏捷な手を背後で動かして、少佐のベルトを緩めた。

少佐は身動きしてそれを助け、双方の準備が整うと大きく息を吐いた。彼の陰茎はなめらかな筋肉の太股の間に横たわり、亀頭が伯爵の陰嚢を押し上げていた。伯爵の肩の上から、この英国人が長い脚を自分の上でゆるやかに広げているのが見えた。つま先に、脱ぎ捨てたボトムと下着が引っかかっていた。それは優雅ではなかったが、安っぽいピンナップカレンダーのように扇情的なポーズで、少佐の負傷した足をさらに確実に痛めつけてくれそうだった。少佐は気にしなかった。

「動け。」 少佐は伯爵の汗のにじむ首筋に向かってささやいた。

インドでの任務のときに、少佐は寺院で彫像を見たことがあった。なまめかしく踊る女の彫像はその他の彫刻にとっては無礼なまでに見事に造型されていて、少佐は彼女のねじれた身悶えを仔細に見てとることができた。伯爵は少佐の腿の上で、まさにそのように踊った。彼は腕をあげ、その見事に巻いた金髪を指に絡ませて、華奢な肩甲骨を露わにした。

彼は尻を少佐を押し付けながら、円を描くように、そして上下に、また前後に揺らし始めた。覚醒した彼らの体臭は暖かい暖かみを帯びた空気の流れに沿って拡散し、シナモンの香りと彼らが身につけたフレグランスと自由に交じり合った。どんな硝煙の残り香も、危険と脆うさのトップノートに微かな痕を残しただけで消えていった。

「いまここに潤滑剤があればいいのに。」伯爵はうめいた。

「おまえ・・・」少佐は動きを止めた。少佐はまだそれを試す気になったことがなく、伯爵もそれに不平は言わなかった。キスと愛撫、それがすべてだった。もうひとつの行為、挿入については、少佐はまだためらいがあった。だが今、昼間の戦闘とさっきまで共有していた甘い空想の余韻のなかでは、それは可能なことのように思われた。「どこか安全な場所にたどり着いたら。」と、少佐ははっきりと囁いた。「俺に教えてくれ、どうすればいいのかを。」

「少佐！」 その約束のせいで押し寄せた熱い欲情の波が伯爵を震わせた。伯爵の最後の理性がかき消え、乱れた息と不規則な臀部の動きが彼の欲望を物語った。彼は髪を掴んだままの手で口元を押さえ、抑えられないうめき声を押さえ込もうとした。

少佐自身のものと、手がその快楽を補ってやった。やがて伯爵が激しい絶頂を迎えたときには、伯爵をきつく握りしめた少佐の手は、その精液をたっぷりと受けた。少佐はそれをお互いの間にたらし込んだ。少佐は呻いた。乾いた摩擦は絹のように滑らかなものに変わり、快感に満ちたこすれ合いをもたらした。摩擦が心地よく、また動きがさらに速くなったため、敏感になり過ぎている伯爵はさらに喘ぎを強め、それは必然的にさらなる速度をもたらした。

その行為が狂乱じみていたとすれば、解放はむしろ苦痛なほど緩やかだった。その最後の数秒は何時間にも感じられ、ついにそれが最高潮に達したとき、少佐は伯爵の肩に顔を押し付けて最後のうめきをこらえた。

その後の静けをかき乱すものといえば、彼らの肉体の間で交わされる静かな'痙攣だけだった。少佐は伯爵の巻き毛をぼんやりとなぶった。輝く金髪は彼と伯爵の指の中でくるくると丸まり、たったいましがたの悦びのときと同じように、彼ら二人を結びつけた。

伯爵は少佐にもたれかかりながら、体をゆるめた。「少佐。」伯爵はささやいた。「ごめんよ。」

「かまわんさ。長い一日だったな。」

「・・・それに、きみは私を完全にへとへとにさせたよ。脚はどうだい？」

一瞬の沈黙の後に、柔らかい笑いがあがった。「忘れとったぞ、そんなもん。」

伯爵は激しい後悔を覚え、少佐から身を離した。

少佐はにやっと笑った。「俺は気にしとらん。だが・・・礼を言おう。」

 

少佐がまだ何もしたくなさそうだったので、伯爵が二人の後始末をした。だがそれは興奮から落ち着くには効果的で、その後伯爵は少佐の肩を借りて眠ってしまった。その後、火が消えそうになったとき、少佐は伯爵をつついて起こした。

「うん？」

「起きていられるか？俺は少し眠りたい。」

「休んでくれよ、愛しいきみ。そのセミオート銃をよこしてくれ。」

「おまえが銃を？だから眠るわけにはいかんのだ。」

「銃の使い方は君が教えてくれたよ。それで、きみが目を覚ましてマグナムを構えるまでの時間稼ぎができるさ。私たちは交戦地帯にいるんじゃないのかい？」

少佐はため息をつき、寝返りを打って馴染み深い肩に寄りかかった。「そうだな。」

 

\-----

その音で伯爵が起きる前に、少佐は目覚めた。遠方での軽い地響きのときには、少佐はすっかり覚醒していた。彼は脚にひどい痛みを覚えたが、なんとかやりすごせそうだった。まぶたさえ開かないうちから、マグナムはすでに拳銃入れから手の中に移っていた。

伯爵も頭を挙げ、外からの明かりが室内に射していないかどうか確認した。

夜明けだ。少佐の体内感覚が告げた。彼はヘリコプターの音に注意深く聞き入った。「俺たちのヘリだな。」 伯爵は緊張を解いた。「悪くないね。」

「あれはハイジャックされていて、罠かもしれん。」

「きみは猜疑心が強すぎだよ。」

「だから俺はまだ生きとるんだ、そうだろ？」

「そうだね。さあ、準備を始めたほうがよさそうだよ。」

「またおまえの名を呼んでこっぴどく怒鳴りつけなきゃならん。」少佐は謝った。

「きみが心の中で私をどう呼んでいるか知っているから、いいのさ」伯爵は請け合った。

ヘリの音が激しくなった。おそらくは、すぐ上まで来ているのだろう。そして着陸。音はやや低くなったが、そのまま止まらず回っている。この鳥はいつでも飛び上がれるように、身構えているのだ。

「少佐？」 Zの気遣わしげな声がした。「エロイカ？」

伯爵はは立ち上がって彼を迎えた。

 

\-----

 

「この馬鹿野郎をつまみ出してどこかへ連れて行け！」少佐は操縦席の横に座りながらZを怒鳴りつけた。「シェルターは狭すぎて、こいつの香水の匂いがあちこちに移っちまったぞ！」

「これで少なくとも、きみと一夜を過ごせたってわけだね！」伯爵は甘い声で言い返し、小さなガラスの小瓶を取り上げた。茶色のしみのついたティースプーンと白い結晶が、小瓶の中で朝の光にきらめいた。

「何だそれは?」「記念品だよ。」伯爵は咽喉の奥で笑った。 「戦利品ってとこかな。少佐、今思い出したんだけど。」「何だ？」 少佐はまっすぐに背を伸ばし、伯爵を振り返った。

「ボンには、素晴らしいパンを焼くベーカリーがいるんだよね。」

 

* 終 *


End file.
